Electrical connectors of the type having a C-shaped body member having converging channels and a complementary wedge member have been known from at least as early as April 21, 1931. When U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,277 issued to W. G. Kelley on an application filed May 18, 1926. Subsequent thereto a large number of patents disclosing different and improved embodiments have issued, including more recently U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,415,222 and 4,600,264. In each of the disclosures, the basic Kelley concept was followed; i.e., two conductors are electrically commoned and mechanically secured by being pressed into and against interior curved surfaces or channels provided in a C-shaped body member by a wedge being driven longitudinally into the body member between the conductors.
These known wedge connectors have been very successfully used in the power utility industry for a number of years for large diameter cable where the C-members are massive enough to exert a resilient, compressive force against the cables trapped in the channels by the wedge. It is now proposed to provide a wedge connector for smaller diameter wire wherein the force required to drive the wedge into the C-member is controllable and where the wedge cannot back out of the C-member.